The Other Side of Ellis Grey
by StrayedAngel
Summary: Ellis Grey had always been an work-aholic and never had time for her daughter but what happens when Meredith and beau has been in a terrible accident and is in critical condition? Will she finally show the other side of Ellis Grey that no one knew?
1. PROLOGUE: Lightning Crashes

**_The Other Side of Ellis Grey_**

Disclaim: I DO NOT own Grey's anatomy Shonda Rhimes does!!

**Prologue: Lightning Crashes**

* * *

"Mommy will you please read me a bed time story?" asked six year old Meredith

"Meredith I don't have time to read you a bed time story I need to do study a case I am on so go to bed already" answered a very annoyed Ellis Grey.

Ellis loved her daughter but her main priority in life will always be work. She was never around for her daughter and the only mother Meredith knew was her nannies or Adele who is the chief of surgery wife (aka Richard Weber) since Ellis had Meredith Adele has always been in her life and is also her godmother (ok people lets pretend that Richard and Ellis never had an affair and that Adele was very good friends with Ellis)

* * *

"MOTHER I LOVE HIM AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT" screamed 19 year old Meredith at her mother

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME" screamed back Ellis at her daughter

"OHH SO NOW YOUR 'THE PERFECT MOTHER' WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I ROAD MY FIRST BIKE OR ON MY FIRST DAY OF KINDER GARDEN OR ON MY GRADUATION? YOU WERE WORKING--" Meredith yelled back

"WELL SOMEONE HAD TO OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE STARVED TO DEATH" Ellis interrupted

"WELL I WOULD HAVE RATHER STARVED TO DEATH THAN GROW UP WITHOUT A MOTHER AND NOW I TELL YOU I WILL RESPECT YOU THE DAY YOU ACT LIKE A MOTHER AND NOT LIKE A WORK OBSSESED PERSON" Meredith yelled now tears forming in her eyes

"YOU SELFISH UNGRATFULL BITCH" Ellis yelled back while slapping her across her face.

"I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD" said a now crying Meredith before running up to her room and slamming the door

* * *

"Mother its my wedding day, cant you sacrifice work one day to be with your daughter?" asked a now 22 year old Meredith

"God Meredith don't talk those nonsense, yes today may be your wedding day but look at who you are marrying a man whore, trust me this will not last for so long and when you two divorce I will gladly be at your second wedding" said rather coldly Ellis Grey as a now hurt and disappointed Meredith walked out the door

* * *

"Ellis have you read this?" asked Richard showing a news paper in her face

"_One of the best neuro / general surgeons in the country was in a nearly fatal car crash with hubby Mark Sloan while they were on their way home from the hospital, A pepsi truck that came out of no where hit the passenger side of the car which was occupied by Mrs. Meredith Sloan making the car flip a few times before landing upside down. Sources have informed us that both Mr. and Mrs. Sloan are in critical condition and from what I personally heard they said it would only take a miracle for them to survive especially Mrs. Sloan being that she was on the main side of the accident_" Ellis Grey read out loud and for a moment she felt her heart acke as if a million bricks were falling on it. For the first time in her life she felt her world turn upside down. This was her baby girl she was reading about ever though she wasn't around a lot for her she still loved her.

"Richard get on the phone with the hospital she is staying in and tell them that I want my daughter and my son-in-law treated here under me and the best staff. I need to get on the phone with the best doctors" said Ellis as she opened her cell phone and began marking numbers and Richard ran out to do what he was told.

* * *

SOOO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? DID YOU ALL LIKE THE PROLOGUE? WELL I HOPE YA'LL DID! THE SECOND CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW!

XOXO, LILY


	2. Fight Like Hell!

_**THE OTHER SIDE OF ELLIS GREY**_

Disclaim: I DO NOT own Greys Anatomy Shonda Rhimes does!!!

**Chapter 1: Fight Like Hell!!**

_Ok. I know that in the show Meredith is an intern while Christina and the others are interns but in my story Meredith advanced in her classes and got a degree faster and started surgery early that other people do._

* * *

"Who is presenting?" asked Dr. Bailey

"umm... Dr. Meredith Sloan --" began an intern by the name of Christina Yang

"Dr. Yang before you continue I would like you to wait a moment for Dr. Sheppard, Dr. Wilson, Dr. McKenzie and Dr. Burke to get here" said Ellis Grey as she entered her daughters room.

"George did you here who she just mentioned? Those are the best doctors in the world I wonder why this patient got the V.I.P. treatment" said in a whispering tone Isobel "Izzie" Stevens to her best friend and intern George O'Malley.

Christina turned around after hearing Izzie and whispered to the rest of the interns "seriously you are asking yourselves that? This is Meredith Sloan a.k.a. best surgeon in NY a.k.a. Mark "plastic surgery God" Sloan's wife a.k.a. Ellis Grey's daughter"

"that explains it" whispered back a very shocked Izzie

"you better bet it does" whispered George

"Dr. Yang you may continue with the presentation seeing that the other doctors have arrived" said Dr. Bailey

"umm... Dr. Meredith Sloan is in ICU after being in a car accident day before yesterday ..." she continued

"What do you suggest?" asked Dr. Bailey

"A full CT and an MRI on the patient" responded Dr. Yang

"Dr. Yang and Dr. Stevens take Meredith down and get the CT and MRI after you have the results report them back to me, Dr. Bailey follow me and the other doctors to Dr. Sloan's room" said Ellis

"Who is presenting?" asked Dr. Bailey as they entered Dr. Sloan's room

"Dr. Mark Sloan is in ICU after being in a car accident ..." Dr. Alex Karev continued

"Dr. Karev, and Dr. O'Malley take Dr. Sloan down to get an MRI and CT then report back to me with the results" said Ellis

* * *

"Dr. Grey here are the results for Dr. Mark Sloan" said Dr. Karev as he handed the results to Ellis

"Thank you Dr. Karev" said Ellis as she opened it and looked at the results.

"Dr. Karev page Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Bailey" instructed Ellis

**5Minutes Later**

"Ok I see what the problem is Dr. Karev book an OR immediately and prepare to scrub in" instructed Dr. Bailey

"Right away Dr. Bailey" said Dr. Karev as he ran out to do what he was told

"Dr. Grey here are the results for Dr. Meredith Sloan" said Dr. Yang as she entered the room

"Thank you Dr. Yang" said Ellis as she opened it and looked at it.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Ellis as she looked at the results "page Dr. Wilson, Dr. McKenzie and Dr. Burke immediately" ordered Ellis with worry in her voice

"look at the results" said Ellis as the Doctors walked in

"Oh God its worse than I thought" said Dr. Wilson

"We have to get in right away or it...it" said Dr. Burke

"It might be too late" finished Dr. Grey

"Yang book an OR immediately, Stevens prep Meredith Sloan for surgery NOW" said Dr. Bailey

* * *

MEREDITH's Surgery

Its been an hour since they began the surgery everything seems to be going good until┘.

"Code Blue!" yelled Dr. Burke and they began to try and resuscitate her

"Come on Meredith fight this...Fight like hell, you cant die on me now COME ONE!!" said Ellis as she tried to resuscitate her daughter

Beep, beep, beep

"thank you Lord" whispered Ellis as the monitor began to show signs of life

"back to work everyone we need to hurry with the procedure before she codes again" said Dr. Burke as they continued to work on saving Meredith's life.

* * *

MARK's surgery

"Well everything went well, now lets close him up" said Dr. Bailey

"well at least we saved him"said Dr. Sheppard

"Yeah but I'm prett sure that if Meredith don't make it through this he will wish we didn't" replied Dr. Bailey

* * *

SO what did ya'll think?? Liked it??? I'll update ASAP

Many thanks to **gaforver** and **MarianaTeresia** for your reviews!!

Xoxo, Lily


	3. Awakening

**

* * *

**

The Other Side of Ellis Grey

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since the operation and Meredith & Mark were still unconciouse. Ellis Grey as usual spent more time in the hospital than at home but this time the reason was completely different. She spent most of her time in Meredith's room checking and making sure she was all right...well as all right a person could get in this condition.

"Dr. Karev" said Ellis Grey as she exited her daughters room

"Yes Dr. Grey?" replied Alex

"I need you to check on Mark Sloan and make sure..." she continued but was cut off by a frantic bunch of women entering the hall.

"May I help you?" she asked

"No thankyou we were just coming to check on Mer" Said one of the women who looked like she was around her 30's

"Oh? May I ask how do you know my daughter?" Asked Ellis

"Your Ellis Grey?" asked one of the women while giving Ellis a deadly glare

"yes that would be me but you havent answered my question, How do you know my daughter?" she asked again

"We are her In-laws" said the older woman of the group "I am Lynn Sloan and these are my daughters Karen, Melissa and Kloe and the other five are My sister Lisa Sheppard and her daughter Kathlyn, Nancy, Kim and Kourtney" explained the woman Identified as Lynn

"Oh well at this moment my daughter needs her rest I hope you understand" Replied Ellis with a stern look on her face

"Ohh of course no worries I guess we'll check on Markie and then maybe later we can see Mer" replied Lynn after giving her daughters and Nieces a stern look after they we're about to say something or better yet argue

"He is in room D213" she replied before walkin away with Alex who was begining to flirt with one of the girls

"Well she is certainly the bitch Mer told us she was" said Kloe after Ellis was out of earshot

"ohh come on Sweetie you dont know her and as for that she was jsut lookin out for her daughter" replied Lynn

"mom come on Seriously? I may not know her but just by looking at her you cant see she's a bitch" replied Kloe

"Come on people no time for fighting now lets go check on Mark" Said an irritated Kim

"your right lets go"

* * *

**MARK's POV**

'God whats all the noise? My head is spinning I feel like I've been hit by a truck' thought Mark as he was begining to gain conciousness

'where am I?' he said then all the events of the past weeks began to flow like water in a river

"Mer" he croaked out hoarsly then he heard people approching the door

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Kathlyn stop complaining" said Lynn, then she heard a scream of happiness and when she turned around she found the greatest gift she could ever receive her baby boy was looking at them "Markie?" she asked uncure if this was real or just an illusion

"mom" he replied hoarsly and immediatly Lynn ran and embraced her son while Lisa went to tell the doctors of this event

"I thought I had lost you, you scared the Hell out of me, Please dont ever do that again" said Lynn as tears began to stream down her face

"I'll try" Replied Mark "where's Mer? How is she? Is she ok?"

"She is stable for now" said someone whom was standing at the door

"Derek?" asked Mark whom was confused

"the one and only...Ok I guess the confused look on your face asks it all, your at Seattle Grace after the accident Dr. Ellis Grey flew you and Mer here to receive the best treatment" said Derek

"Oh" was all he could say before his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

Ok Ok I know its been LIKE FOREVER since I updated but I had a tought month but here is Chapter 3!!

I'll Try and update more often!!

Hope you like the chapter I know its shorter than the others but I was running out of time on the computer since my brother had an operation an I had to be like literally his slave lol!!

Well Thanks to all for the reviews!

Xoxo Lily


	4. She's MY WIFE, She's MY CHILD

**The Other Side of Ellis Grey**

**Chapter 4: She's My wife, She's My Child**

"I Want to See Meredith!!" said Mark Sloan now erritated for about the hundreth time.

After the events of the day before Mark had awokened and was explained the situation he was in and the situation Meredith is now in. Since then he has been determined to see his wife but it was like no one was paying him any mind. It was as if he spoke an no one listened!!

"Mark for the hundreth time, you'll see her when Dr. Grey say you can" said his mother who was already angry at the fact that the woman who says she's Meredith's mother refuses to let her son see his wife.

"I dont give a FUCK what Dr. Grey or whomever say, I want to see my wife and I want to see her now!!" he yelled now that his anger started to overboil

"What is all the comotion in here?" asked Ellis as she entered the room

"Ahhh just the person we were talking about" said Mark looking Ellis straight in the eye

"well sounded more like yelling" said Ellis

"Well if you would let me see _**my** WIFE _then I wouldn't be yelling now would I?" asked Mark

"My daughter needs her rest in order to recuperate and I am sure your presence will not make her rest" replied Ellis strently

"She's MY WIFE!!" said Mark fed up with all the crap Ellis was throwing him

"She's MY DAUGHTER, I am her mother" replied Ellis also fed up

"Since when?? you were never there for her, NEVER!! I was ont he other hand the one to wipe her tears away everytime you would make her cry, everytime you would yell and every FUCKING TIME YOU WOULD HURT HER!! So DONT fucking come with the excuse that you are her mother cause thats the worst excuse in the book that YOU could use" Said Mark finally letting go of all the anger he had held inside.

Ellis just looked at him and then exited the room.

* * *

Ellis entered her daughters room and sat beside her bed and held her hand.

"Mer I am soo sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted us to turn out this way, its just that I acted that way because I didnt want you to become a failure or to become someone with so much regrets as I was. In my life I regret A LOT of things sweet heart but the most I regret was not being there for you when you needed me, and especially not being the mother I always wanted to be. I guess I was always caught up in my work to ever notice that I was becoming the one thing I always feared I'll become and the worse part I failed to see the wonderful person that you were, the wondeful person that became and the wondeful person that you are. Please sweet heart wake up for me, please give me the chance I know I lost but please give me a second chance honey please! God I love you and I would literally die if anything ever happened to you" said Ellis now tears rolling freely down her face.

If anyone walked in that door they would not see Dr. Ellis Grey the cold-hearted work consumed woman they all know, Instead they would see Ellis Grey the worried mother and a woman filled with regret. But what she didnt know was that someone did witness this scene and someone did see the repent in her face and the regret she showed. Someone did see this side of Ellis Grey.

* * *

Ok here is a SHORT chapter!! I know I havent been updating this story but I've been really busy with finals and all that stuff and I am suppose to be going out of the country for the rest of the summer and I wanted to leave a chapter written. Eventhough its a short one I at least wanted to write it!

Well you all take care and have a FANTASTIC summer!!

xoxo, Lily


	5. The Unknown Ears

**Chapter 5: The Unknown ears**

**Ok so I was going to wait to write this chapter later but I wanted you all to know who was the unknown ears!!**

* * *

Lynn Sloan quickly moved away from the door that she was standing by as one of its occupants exited.

"Dr. Grey may I speak with you for a moment" asked Lynn looking at Ellis with sympathy in her eyes but what she didnt know is that Ellis could read people like opened books and after seeing the look in Lynn's eyes she knew emideatly that she had over heard her confession. She rapidly took a hold of her hand and dragged her into an empty exam room.

"What did you hear?" asked Ellis coldly

"I didn't mean to Dr. Grey but I was on my way to appologize to you for my sons behaviour and I noticed you entered Mer's room so I decided to wait for you out here but while waiting I over heard the conversation" answered Lynn sincerly

After Lynn's confession there was an uncomfortable silence but then it was broken by Lynn saying

"You know eventhough you treated Mer the way you treated her she never once spoke ill of you, anytime we asked about you she just described your excelency and how great of a surgeon you were but most importantly she always said she loved you no matter what and that she didnt care that you did not return the love" spoke Lynn

"But I did love her...I DO" said Ellis sitting down on a chair "the problem always was and still is, is that I am not an emotional person, I dont often show emotion and after everything I've been through I dont know how to show the way I feel especially if Love is concerned." said Ellis now finally letting go and saying all she held inside for years

"You know Mer is the same way, it amazes me how much alike you both are and at the same time how different you can be" said Lynn with a little laugh at the end

The there was that silence again but this time it was a confortable one. Lynn turned to leave but was stopped when Ellis said "Can you tell me about her?"

"Meredith?" asked Lynn

"Yeah, it seems that you know my daughter better than me, so would you not mind telling me about her?" asked Ellis

"Of course" said Lynn before telling her about Meredith

* * *

Ok so VERY short episode but like I said I wanted to leave you all something extra!!

Well have a GREAT summer!!

xoxo, Lily


	6. A Look into the Past

**Chapter 6: A Look into the Past.**

**Hey I'm Back!! I know it too me forever but I've had a lot of bad luck this summer!! **

**1st. I went on vacation which was totally awesome until I got sick**

**2nd. My blood was really low and I had to be under treatment for 7 weeks**

**3rd. When I came back home I had 6weeks of school work to make up since I missed school because I had to be under treatment!! But than God I'm back and Better than ever! So here is the 1st Chapter since my return!!**

* * *

Lynn Sloan sat with Ellis Grey in the empty exam room and started speaking of Meredith, she told her of the first time she met her and of the kind of person Meredith was towards her and especially the type of person Meredith was all together!.

Ellis had no idea of everything she had missed out in her daughters life until she heard this woman whom was basically a stranger to her talk about her daughter and know her daughter better than she ever did and the way things were looking, Ellis deeply feared she might never have the chance to ever get to know Meredith the way Lynn does.

"Can you tell me how our Children met?" asked Ellis

"Mark and Mer? Well that's a long story" replied Lynn

"and surprisingly I have time" responded Ellis

"Well in that case it all started when..." began Lynn

* * *

Taking advantage of the fact that Ellis was not in Meredith's or any where near their room at the moment Mark sneaked out of his room and went into Meredith's.

Upon seeing his wife in such a fragile state it broke his heart and he felt as if his lungs were made of cement, his eyes started to water as he approached her sleeping form and held unto her hand as if he was to let go she would slowly disappear from him.

"Meredith, my sweet Meredith" said Mark with tears freely falling down his face

"You know your mom didn't want me in here but she never knew me and you know how we Sloan men are stubborn as they come, nothing and no one Mer, I swear will ever try and take me away from you again" Said Mark holding onto her hand for dear life.

"you know I was remembering then first time we met" Said Mark before continuing to tell her the story

**Flashback**

_Meredith walked into Seatle High nervously it was her first day and she was a Senior, being in Boston for her first three years of High School was a real advantage for her seeing as now she knew what and what not to expect, but she still felt a little nervous._

_"Hey MArk have you seen the new girl yet?" asked Derek Shepheard who was Mark Sloan's best friend_

_"No...but I hear she's Hot!" replied Mark anxiously_

_"dude you have no idea how..." continued Derek but his words seem to end at that sentence or that is how it felt to Mark because at that precice moment his eyes laid sight on the most beautiful girl God had ever created._

_"uhhh I'll uhh talk to you later Der I have somewhere to be" said Mark before runing after the retreating form of his new concuest._

_"Holy Shit!" cursed Meredith as all of her books fell out of her hand "Now I am really going to be late"_

_"That's ok" said Mark as he walked up to her "Your new so you still have the whole 'I'm new I got lost' card to play" before helping her pick her books up_

_"Thanks and I'll try that" replied Meredith with a flirty smile on her face_

_"Sloan, Mark Sloan" replied Mark _

_"Well Sloan, Mark Sloan...I am going to be late so thanks and bye" said Meredith teasingly before walking away_

_"but don't I at least get a name?" asked Mark hopefully_

_"Grey" she turned and said before resumming her path_

_"Well that's a start" replied Mark _

**End Of Flashback**

_"_She did that?" Asked Ellis clearly impressed

"yup" replied Lynn

"Meredith? My Meredith?" asked Ellis again

"yes" replied Lynn with a chuckle "and trust me it worked BIG time...she left poor Markie reaserching for hours to see if he could find out what her first name was"

Ellis laughed before asking "how did they get back together I mean I remember Meredith crying saying that she was heartbroken and then a year or so later she was engaged"

"ohh well thats another story but it starts when they broke up..." said Lynn

**Flashback**

_"I can't believe you would do this to me Mark after all we have been through" said Meredith tears treatening to break the surface._

_"Mer please let me explain" said Mark pleadingly_

_"EXPLAIN?! what the Hell can you say?? I'm sorry I slipped and landed in her vagina?? I don't think anything you say can ever justify the fact that YOU cheated on ME!!" said Meredith finally leating her tears flow freally _

_"Mer it didn't happen like that, she drugged me I tried to fight her off I swear" replied Mark whom eyes where now glistering with tears that were treatening to fall_

_"Of course she did!! Just like the others? yeah Mark I hear about Nancy and Melinda! did they drug you too or was did you slip?" asked a now hysterical Meredith_

_"Meredith please listen to me I didn't sleep with any of them I swear, please listen to me please BELIEVE me!!" said Mark pledingly_

_"I wish I could Mark but you've hurt me for the last time. WE ARE FINISHED!! I dont EVER want to see you again" replied a furiouse Meredith before walking out on a very regretful and hurt Mark Sloan._

**End of Flashback**

"God Mer you have no idea how much it killed me to see those tears fall from your eyes" said Mark to Meredith as he remembered there last break-up

"but one thing I am happy for is the way thing worked out...Do you remembered how we got back together?" asked Mark

**Flashback**

_"your coming for 4th of July right Mer?" asked a hopefull Lynn_

_"I don't know Lynn...Will he be there?" asked Meredith ony above a whisper_

_"Mer it's been almost a year since you two ended things but if it satisfies you to know...no he won't be here" replied Lynn_

_"I know Lynn but the hurt is still there..you sure he wont be there?" asked Meredith hopefully_

_"no he won't" replied Lynn_

_"fine then I'll come" said Meredith before hanging up the phone_

4th of July

_Ding Dong _

_"I'll get it" said Mark before walking towards the door but upon opening it he got the biggest surprise of his life "Meredith?"_

_"Lynn said you wouldn't be here...I better go" said Meredith before turning around_

_"No!! stay please?" aske Mark hopefully_

_"I don't know Mark" said Meredith_

_"look we never really truly talked after out break-up so can we at least talk now?" asked Mark hopefully who after neatly a year was still futile to forget Meredith_

_"I guess" she said before turning around and sitting in a swing that lay hooked infront of the house_

_" look Mer I swear I didn't mean to do anything Marisa tricked me into drinking a glass of wine she had there, after I drank it I began to feel woozy and I couldn't think straight, then to top it off she put on a blond wig and came unto me pretending to be you, so thinking it was you i began kissing her but before I could do anything rash I passed out and what you walked in on was me passed out in Marisa's bed without doing anything and the whole Nandy and Melinda well they came unto me but nothing at all happened I swear I pushed them away because you were the only one I truly loved" Mark said looking into Meredith's eyes with pure sincerity_

_"Mark I don't know what to say" said Meredith truthfully, she had expected something totally diferent but this was one thing she sure did not expect._

_"did you know that the day we broke up...I was going to propose?" said Mark truthfully_

_"what?" asked Meredith_

_"yeah I had the ring and everything...Mer listen I love you and my feelings from that night still haven't changed but if yours has then just one word from you will make me turn away and never come back but if you do still love me then Meredith will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked MArk_

_"Mark I never stopped loving you and I think I never could stop, I love you Mark and I always will and the answer is yes I would love to be your wife" said Meredith before kissing the only man she would ever love_

**End of Flashback**

"so thats how he proposed?" asked Ellis

"yup" replied Lynn

"I never knew he was that romantic" said Ellis sincerly

"me neither" said Lynn with a chuckle

* * *

**Ok SO here is the chapter kinda long...well longer than my previouse ones lol!**

**I hope you all enjoy it and dont forget to review and tell me what you think!!**

**-xoxo Lily**


	7. Angel of Mine

**The Other Side of Ellis Grey**

**Chapter 7: Angel of Mine**

Guess what? I'mmmm Baaaackkkkk!! lol! Sorry, Sorry and more Sorry's that I haven't updated in months! I've had a major writer's block! But thankfully an idea hit me on what the next chapter should be! So this chapter will be kinda long as a gift for my absence!!

* * *

Noise around me I hear, I hear people talking but I can't really make out there words, and suddenly it was as if I was in a dream, a beautiful and calming dream I was sitting on clouds, floating, everything around me was such beauty, the grass as green as could be, flowers blooming as though it was the middle of spring, I feel so at peace and time is not an obstacle in this Utopia, but even in all this perfectioness I feel as though something is missing and then it hits me HE is not here, I look around trying to find that person who holds my heart in his hand, and then I hear his voice he is telling me to wake up, but I'm already awake aren't I? I yell his name "MARK" but nothing happens, I still hear him calling me but I can't find him

"Mark! Mark! where are you!" I yell again trying to figure out where he is, and then in a blink of an eye my Utopia came crashing down, the grass turned a brownish-black color, the flowers shriweled and died, the clouds turned dark and the air turned cold, as everything turned a dark, I began running searching for that voice that calms me even in my darkest hour "Mark! It's me Meredith! where are you" I scream getting scared that I might never find him and then out of no where this blinding light appeared in front of me and as it dimmed a figure appeared slowly out of it

"Mark?" I asked the figure who was the replica of my husband

"I am not Mark" he replied

"If you aren't Mark then who are you?" I asked wearily

"I am an Angel here to guide you" he replied and I felt calmness engulf me

"An Angel?" she asked as he nodded "Then why do you look like Mark?"

"Because Meredith in the land of the living Mark is like your Angel, so I've taken the shape of the one person who you trust and love the most, the shape of your living Angel" he replied smilling

"So I'm dead?" I asked catching on to the park where he said 'land of the living'

"No you are not dead, you are where many call Limbo" he replied

"Limbo?" I asked comfused, I never really cared to study about the after life or anything related

"Yes Limbo, it is in the middle, you are neither living nor dead" he replied

"But I am living, I can hear people around me" I said even more confused

"Yes, sometimes there are special cases such as when you are in a Coma, which you are in at the moment, when the person is notdead but is living" he replied

"Ohh" I replied the confusedness gone

"Now Meredith you have a choice to make" he said

"I choice?" I asked confused again

"Yes, I choice wether to move on and enter the land of the dead and the Utopia you experienced when you came here or to go back to the land of the living" he said

"Go back" I replied in a heart beat

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"May I enquire as to why you decided to go back?" he asked curiously

"Mark" was the only explanation I gave him

"Very well" he smiled with a knowing look "Grab my hand" he said as I moved to grab his hand a bright light erupted engulfing me in it

* * *

Mark looked at Meredith's face once again, it hurt him inmensively that she had to go trough this

"Mer, please wake up sweety, please" he pleaded with her as he held her hand "I love you so much" he said before laying his head on the bed

"I love you too" said a raspy voice startling him he looked up

"Mer?" he said not believing his ears, as she slowly started opening her eyes

"My God Mer, I thought I had lost you" he said before kissing her and hugging her

"You will never loose me" she said smilling as she looked at her Angel

"I have to call the doctors they need to know that you are awake" he said before giving her one more kiss and quickly walking to the Nurse's Sation

"Page Dr. Grey and Dr. Sheppheard Immediatly!" said Mark urgently as the Nurse quickly paged them

A few minutes later Ellis and Derek came running

"What's wrong?" asked Derek

"Is it Meredith?" asked Ellis

"Yes, she's awake" he said happily as Ellis and Derek quickly followed him into Meredith's room to find Meredith with her eyes open

"Meredith?" asked Ellis

"What are you doing here?" asked Meredith a bit coldly after seeing Ellis

"Meredith, you were brought to Seatle Grace after the accident" said Derek as he moved towards her and started the check-up

"How are you feeling?" asked Derek

"A bit woozy" she replied

"Ok follow the light" he said as he did the traditional follow-the-flashlight's-light check up

"Everything seems to be in order, but I still want to do a CT and an MRI to mack sure everything is going right" he said before calling a nurse to tell them to page to take Meredith for the scans

A few minutes later appeared

"You paged Dr. Sheppheard?" she asked

"Yes, please take Meredith to get a CT and MRI and after you get the results report them back to me, immediatly" he instucted then turned to Meredith "Meredith this is Dr. Christina Yang, she will be taking you to get your scans"

"Hi" was all Meredith said before looking at Mark as if to get his approval

"Go on babe, I'll be here when you get back" he said smilling

"Alright lets get this over with" she said before being taken out the room without spearing a glance at Ellis

"She hates me" said Ellis sadly

"Can you blame her?" aske Mark before walking out without waiting for a reply, he headed to his room where he noticed his family were gathered

"Markus Sloan! Where have you been? You hade me worried sick!" said Lynn

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kim

"Meredith! She's awake!" he said happily as a chorus of "what?" "when?" rang trough the room

"She just woke up! They are taking her to get some scans done but she seems relitavily fine" he said happily as a chorus of "Thank God" rang trough the room

"Does Ellis know?" asked Lynn

"Yeah, she came in after a paged her and Derek" he said his smile fading a bit

"What happened?" asked Lynn after seein his face

"Meredith acted like if she didn't exist" He said

"Ohh poor Ellis, she was getting her hopes up that maybe they might have been able to reconstruct their relationship" said Lynn sadly

"Well I doubt that will happen anytime soon, she's going to have to work her but of if she wants that to happen" said Mark

"Come on, let's go wait on Meredith to come back to the room" he said before leading them back to Meredith's room

A few minutes later Meredith arrived and was greated by everyone with warm hugs and kisses and unknown to anyone a repentant mother was watching the scene with sadness and a hint of a smile on her face as she watched her daughter in the company of those around her

'I'm going to get you back Meredith! I promise, I'm so sorry for how I treated you before, but I will mend our relationship, I love you so much my little girl' thought Ellis before walking away as her beeper went of

* * *

**OKAY SO NOW MEREDITH IS AWAKE! WHAT WILL ELLIS DO TO WIN HER FORGIVENESS?? READ ON AND SEE! AND THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THE CHAPTER!**

**XOXO, LILY**


End file.
